Perfect Day
by BalletGirl537
Summary: A short take on Sonic's past and why his parents are never mentioned in games. Songfic. Song: Perfect Day by Miriam Stockley.


_Now let me tell you a story, one that has traveled with the wind. It all begins, with a perfect day…_

Years ago, on a peacful planet called Mobius. The summer rains had hit Christmas Island. Such a tranquil island. The deer bounded on the dewdropped meadows, the birds sang so quiet as if they had a secret song, and the rabbits sipped secretly from their tea.

The rain has moved on  
>And left a new day<br>Nothing seems to move everything is still  
>It's just a perfect day<p>

The rains had turned into a monsoon, and the quiet little island, had turned into where all hell broke loose. But something happened that day, something magical.

It was the birth of a hero.

The storms moved on and the clouds gave way to the island as soon as he was born;Born with a smile. For the first time in what seemed like eternity, the sun rose on Christmas Island. For the first time in forever, the deer bounded across the meadows, the birds sang their whispery songs, and the rabbits sipped secretly from their tea.

The shadows and light  
>That move with the wind<br>Hidden violets grow splashed with summer spray  
>Just another perfect day<p>

Everymorning that the sun rose over the hilltops, the young mother would bring her son to watch the sun rise. To feel the warmth of it's rays and have peace from the cold feeling on her back.

"The sun rises for my sonny." She whispered quaintly into her son's feathery soft ear.

On the wild and misty hillside  
>Fear is nature's warning<br>Hunger here is never far away

The young blue hedgehog grew, everyday it seemed. And everyday he grew, the birds sang louder, the deer bounded higher, and the suns rays seemed to pierce through the canopy of trees even more than it used to. His black eyes shined even more than the rain-kissed tiger lilies.

And all of this world  
>Is for children who play<br>Days that never end  
>always should remain<br>Another perfect day

Dreams were lulling the sweet hyperactive boy in his small sleeping nook. Dreams of the perfect days that he always had, where he chased the birds, even when his speed put him miles ahead. That is until a loud crackling sound shook him awake.

On the wild and misty hillside  
>Fear is nature's warning<br>Hunger here is never far away

His childish disposition made curiosity win him over, and with a brave huff, he grabbed his favorite golden ring, and walked out of his room. The house was empty, covered with clouds of dust, but empty…

With one more huff, and a hug to his golden ring, he flung the door open to see the outside world. What he saw, was not his perfect day.

Smoke rose up like the ashes of loved ones were being playfully tossed into the air. Against the bloodred sky were skyships like the young lad had never seen before. Robot men in armor sprinted back and fourth, the innocent screams of his companions overflowing in his ears.

"TAKE OUR SON!" A loud noise came from his left side. It was his father, who disappeared into the ashes as soon as he looked over. The unwritten hero was swept off of his feet by his mother who cradled him close and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. Into the deep, dark forest, that burned with fire and churned with shadows that seemed to dance.

Dropped into a cozy nook in a large oak tree, his mother clasped his hands and gazed sweetly into his eyes. Tears started to form in the younger's eyes, he knew what she was going to do.

"I'll be back for you" she started "The next comet you see. That's me. I'm always with you, my little sonny. The sun always shines for you" She finished, and ran off back into the ashes. He wailed, screamed for her to come back, cried tears of pain and loss, distress. Then, everything went black.

As he woke up, everything was still. The birds's song was so quiet, you had to have a rabbit's hearing to notice it.

Out of the oak tree he stepped cautiously. The ferns were covered in dew as usual, but something seemed abnormal about it all. Where was the ash, the burned down trees? Everything was as still as it usually was, a perfect day…

Sonny was in a trance, that trance didn't bring any horrid flashbacks about what had happened during the night. Just, a trance.

The only thing he could do, was the thing he could do best. So he slipped the golden ring over his wrist, and looked to the skies.

The next thing he knew he passed a small sign, with quickly done writing that read "_Green Hill Zone"_.

On the highest hill of the area he sat. Tall grass swaying like seaweed in the tropical ocean. Flowers bounced as gophers tunneled under them continuously. Lakes with crystal waters covered the area.

The rain has moved on  
>And left a new day<br>Nothing seems to move everything is still  
>It's just a perfect day<p>

"Here mother, is where I'll wait for you.." The speechless hedgehog thought, as the sun said it's final farewell, here, is where Sonny would gaze at the stars for that comet that his mother said she would be , is where his story begins.

Just another perfect day…


End file.
